Her past and Our future
by Cliffhanger21
Summary: what happens when everyone finds out that Casey is pregnant? what happens when someone dates an enemy of someone they know? what happens when our favorite characters enemy comes back for revenge? read and find out. plz comment so i can add your ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the third part to my story series. It will pick up a year after the last story ended. So to recall the last story ended with the wedding, reception, and a little kiss. So a year has passed and Clifford hasn't told Casey about what happened between him and Olivia before they went on their two week honeymoon to Hawaii. Clifford and Casey spent a nice anniversary together and it's the morning after. This story will break into different points of view but will mostly be from Clifford's point of view. I don't own SVU; I only own my characters and the story line.**

I woke up and found Casey rolled over facing the alarm clock. I put my arm around her waist and she rolled over and snuggled into my chest. I looked down at her and she was beautiful. Her beautiful strawberry blond hair and her amazing green eyes looking up at me just sent chills through my body. She looked down and grabbed my hand and then looked back up at me.

"Cliff, you know I love you right?"

I looked at her in a kind of shock. How could she ask me this question? Of course I loved her, I mean I never would have married her if I didn't love her right? I looked back down at her and gave her my answer.

"Of course I do Case, I know how much you love me."

I kissed the top of her head and rolled on top of her and then continued our conversation.

"I mean don't you remember what happened on our honeymoon and what almost happened before we got called in last night. I think you have made it clear that you love me and I have made it clear that I love you."

She laughed and then kissed me and I kissed her back. It was amazing but before anything happened both of our phones started to ring. We answered it. Mine was Olivia letting me know that the captain got all of the paperwork and that we need to go talk to the victim Samantha Peterson. Her family was brutally murdered and then she was attacked.

When I hung up Casey was still on the phone. She was talking to her mom so I got up and went to take a shower. I was getting out when I heard her hang up her phone and sigh. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist. Went out towards the bed and sat next to Casey and put my hand on her knee.

"Are you ok Casey?"

"Yeah Cliff everything is fine."

She gave me a small smile and then went and took a shower. I was getting ready when I walked into the kitchen and found the mail sitting on the counter. Casey had brought the mail in earlier but said nothing had come that was important. I walked over and she was right for the most part except for a letter that was addressed to Casey from her mother. I've met her mother. Jenny Novak is a nice women and she is just the sweetest person. Her father is Robert Novak and he is a nice guy and is the sweetest person but its like he doesn't like me. Anyway I heard Casey coming out so I put the mail down and put my coat on. I hadn't tied my tie so she came in front of me and tied the tie for me. I just laughed and hugged her.

When we got to the aunts house Casey went to the precinct to talk to Cregan and Olivia and I stayed and talked to Samantha.

"Olivia it not sure if I want to go to trail I mean what if he tries to kill me, will anyone be there for me before. What if he tries to kill me before the trial."

"Well Sam I wish there was more but all we can do is put a escort on your house."

"Olivia, can I just stay with you."

"I guess for tonight…."

Casey called me so I answered my phone and she asked me a question that I wanted to say no to.

"Cliff I hope it not interrupting you in any way?"

"Nope so what's up?"

I walked outside to finish the conversation.

"Cliff, do you want to come with me to Virginia and go to my nieces christening?"

"Casey I would love to, so where are we going to stay?"

"My parents' house is that ok?"

"…uh…Yeah sure."

"Great so I'll meet you later because we have to leave tonight."

"See ya later, bye."

I hung up as Olivia came out and asked what was up. I told her about the conversation and she told me she knew and that Casey's sister-in-law wanted her and Elliot to be the godparents so they were going also. We were on the way to the precinct and when we got there we all did was paperwork and then we went home to pack. We put everything in the car and we started on our way. Half way through everyone was asleep. We left at 3:00am and we were heading on schedule and I stop for gas and that was the only reason we stopped. Anyway we were driving and stopped at a gas station outside of Virginia. I looked up at a man who was sitting on his hood and I walked over to him. He knew who I was and got up and apologized.

"Listen, I know what my brother did to you and I want you to know that I'm sorry you had to go through that and how he kidnapped your fiancé it really sorry. I'm Preston and I'm matt's younger brother."

"Preston, I'm not mad at you I'm mad at your brother and next time you see him tell him that I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him and that when I do it I'll be off the clock."

He shook my hand and got in his car. I got back in the car and finished the drive. When we got to the house I was the last one to the door. When I got to the door Casey's mom hugged me and then went inside to finish cooking. Her brothers walked in and patted me on the back and then Casey's dad walked behind me and past me and he glared at me. Everyone that passed me hugged me or patted me on the back.

We were all sitting and talking when Jen came and said that dinner was ready. We all sat at the table and began eating. We had a nice conversation and when the table was quiet Robert dropped a huge bomb.

"Clifford when were you going to tell us that you got Casey, my sweet little girl pregnant?"

I chocked on the wine I was drinking and for a second there I thought he was going to kill me so I gave him the answer that was the truth.

"I didn't know sir, I didn't know she was pregnant."

He looked at me with anger in his eyes and then got up and left. Casey ran after him. I looked over t jenny and she asked me with a serious look in her eyes.

"Clifford did you know she was pregnant?"

"No mam I didn't know she was pregnant but the last time was a month ago and I swear I didn't know."

**Please let me know what is going on in your head. Review tell me what you want to happen and let me know if its good or not. Please I need your feed back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own SVU; I only own the characters I made up. Ok so I know I dropped a bomb on you guys in the last chapter but things will happen and I will also skip months so the story will be in months but for now it's still the first month. This is a UPDATE!**

We were all at the table except for Robert and Casey. We finished and then we cleaned up. I walked up to the attic and Jen followed behind me and picked up a scrap book and sat down next to me. She opened the book and showed me a picture of a little girl in a soft ball uniform. She was so happy. It was quiet until her mother started to explain why she was so happy.

"That was the day Casey won her championship game. She was so happy because she hit the last homerun that won the game. She smiled for the next week. After that game I have never seen Casey that happy, that is until she started dating you. Then you married her and every time I've talked to her or written her she always seems to be so happy. I think she's happier now then she was that day. Clifford, Casey means well and I'm pretty sure she was going to tell you it's just that she was waiting for the right time. The only reason Robert asked you that was because he overheard me talking to Casey. I dint even ask her if you knew."

"I know she means well but, sometimes she can just be so stubborn and I really wish she would have told me before I was put in the hot spot."

"I know Cliff I just wish Robert would stop being such a hot head."

She hugged me and then we went downstairs and out into the living room. Everyone except for Robert was out in the living room. Casey got up and she looked like she had been crying. She walked over and her mother gave her a hug. She then came over to me and started to speak.

"Cliff, I'm sorry f…."

"Casey, it's ok, let's just get out of here until your dad cools off ok?"

She gave a small smile and nodded. We walked out to the car and got in. we went to a small diner and I got a cup of coffee and Casey got some hot chocolate. We talked and just forgot about everything that happened that night. It was nice to know that we could just sit and talk to one another. We were there for about thirty minutes and then we walked out to the car. It was a beautiful night and I opened the door for Casey. She leaned back against the car and I leaned in and kissed her. We were lock in the kissed until air was mandatory. We pulled away and then she smiled and got into the car. I closed the door and then went on the driver's side I looked over at her and smiled. She leaned in and we kissed again. When we pulled apart Casey kept her face a few inches away from mine. She just smiled and that really made my day. I knew that she knew what I wanted to do but made me wait for her to say something.

"You know if we do, we would either have to sneak and be very quiet or just wait until we get back to New York."

"Well Casey maybe we can do both."

She just smiled and laughed. She leaned back against the seat and I started the car. We drove toward the house and when we got there we got out the car. Casey walked towards me but grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. She opened it and she led me up towards her room. She stopped in the hallway to check if her dad was waiting. We went in the room and we just lit up. I pinned her up against the wall and I kissed her in every bare skin spot I could find with her clothes on. Casey wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled my shirt up. She tossed it behind me and I got her shirt and tossed it in the same area. We moved over to the bed and laid her down on the bed. It was an amazing time and I really shouldn't finish because you know what happened after that.

I woke up the next morning and found Casey snuggled up against my chest. It had been a while since we've had a moment to ourselves and it was also kind of weird because we were in her parents' house. It was about 6:30am and I heard a noise coming from the kitchen so I got up and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and I went down stairs. I walked over and I saw Robert in the kitchen getting a piece of meat out of the fridge. I tried to avoid him but he saw me. He walked over to me and he put his hand on my shoulder and he led me outside. He took me out to the pier and he sat me down and he started to talk.

"Listen, Clifford, I want Casey to be happy and you make her happy. I want you to understand that if I ever get a call from her saying you hurt her or this child, I will hunt you sown like a dog and your going to have to answer to me understand?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled and then gave me a hug. I took his threat as an apology. We walked back to the house and everyone was inside. I hugged everyone and we all sat down for breakfast. It was the day before the christening so we were all just relaxing and spending time with each other. I was sitting on the couch with my arm around Casey when my phone started buzzing. I got up and answered the phone and it was my mother and my sister-in-law. My mom was upset and she was crying, I mean both of them were crying and then my mom told me something that made my heart dropped to the floor. I went outside so no one would hear my voice crack and see me on the verge of tears.

"Ma, are you sure the letter says that?"

"Novio, Sarah and I read the letter twice and it said that Charlie was killed and there sending his body over, Novio, your big brother's not coming home."

I let my mom go and I sat out on the front porch steps and I cried. I went back inside and sat on the couch next to Casey. She looked at me with a concerned look. She whispered in my ear.

"Clifford, are you ok?"

"Casey, I'm fine."

I couldn't stop thinking of what it looked like because I've seen guys die overseas when I was on my tour serving my country and they were awful scenes. I was just heartbroken the person I looked up to was gone and nothing seemed real.

**Ok, so here is your second chapter to the story. I've had lot of hits on this story but, I don't have any reviews. Please leave a review so I know whether to continue or not. Leave ideas or just a comment. Thanx again. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile since I've up dated my story but here is your third chapter. I don't own SVU I only own my story line and my characters.**

It was an hour after the christening and we were all packing up. Casey's two older brothers were leaving and going up to New York. Luke, his girlfriend Lauren, Michael, his wife Miranda, and there baby girl Jennifer were all going to their separate homes in New York.

We were all packed up and everyone was pulling out and I was waiting for Casey to finish saying good bye to her parents. When she walked up to the door I opened it for her. When I closed the door I looked over at her parents who waved and I smiled and waved back. I got in the car and looked over at Casey.

"Are you ready to go Case?"

"Yeah but, I'm going to miss it here."

As we pulled out Casey rolled down the window and waved one last time. We were about half an hour out of Manhattan Olivia looked over to me and started talking.

"Cliff if I asked your opinion on something would you answer?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you and Casey wanted to double date with me and this guy I met in Virginia who lives in new York and wants to go out with me tonight would you do that for me because I just don't completely trust him?"

"Liv I would but I would have to ask Casey."

She smiled and I drop her and Elliot off at their own apartments and dropped Casey off at ours. I went over to my sister-in-laws house. I walked in and she was in the nursery. She looked up at me and smiled.

"How long has it been since you've had a moment to yourself, Sarah?"

"Cliff, I have been here since yesterday with the baby-"

"No, I mean by yourself so you can sit and think."

"I haven't."

"Let me take joey and josh and watch them so you can get your thoughts together."

She just nodded and gave me the baby. She walked and gave me the diaper bag and then gave me a little backpack. She got the baby carrier and I put the baby in it and I pick it up. She then got joey, who was napping and picked him up. She got the car seat and we headed out to the car. I handed her the keys to my Camaro.

"Let me take the station wagon and you take my car. "

She tried to say no but, I finale got her to agree. She strapped the baby in while I strapped joey into the car seat. She handed me the keys and I hugged her. I backed out of the drive way. She stood there and waved. I waved and then I drove off toward our apartment. When we were half way there joey woke up and started asking questions.

"Where's mommy uncle cliff?"

I looked at him through the rearview window and I looked over at josh who was still sleeping.

"Mommy needed sometime by herself, ok bud."

"She needed to be alone to cry about daddy?"

He was getting upset and I had to calm him down before he started to cry and wake up josh.

"Yes, she did but, how about we get some ice cream?"

He nodded and we both got ice cream. When he was done he fell asleep and I threw away the garbage and we headed to the apartment. When we got to the apartment Casey was waiting in the parking lot because I called and asked if she could help. She took joey and I took josh and we set them down on the couch. I looked around and saw that Casey went baby shopping. There were boxes everywhere. I walked over and pulled her over into the kitchen.

"Hey, Olivia wants to know if we can double date with her."

"Sure but, we would have to find someone to watch the boys."

She smiled and went to check on the boys. I pulled out my phone and called Elliot to ask him a favor.

"Hey, El, I wanted to know if you could watch the boys so Casey and I go do a favor for Olivia."

"Sure, no problem."

We got the boys ready and took them over to Elliot's house. When we got there the boys were asleep so it wasn't hard to drop them off and leave. When we pulled up Casey had a smile on her face when I looked over at her.

"What?"

"Cliff, this is our restaurant."

"Yeah, your right."

I leaned over and kissed her and then we went inside and we walked up to the guy at the desk. He asked us the name and I gave him Olivia's last name. He led us to the table and Olivia smiled and looked at us. She got up and hugged Casey.

"Casey, Clifford, this is Preston."

Casey smiled at him then shook his had and sat next Olivia. I looked at him and shook his hand. I sat next to him and then we sat and ate dinner. You could tell that the girls were going through an awkward moment because neither I nor Preston would speak to each other. When we were done I paid half and Preston paid the other half of the check and then we all left.

We went over to pick up the boys and then we went home. When we got to the apartment we put the boys in our room because there was nothing in the spare room except for boxes. we took turns taking a shower. When we were done we went out into the living room and fell asleep.

At around 6:00am I woke up to the baby crying so I to calm him down. We bathed both of the boys and then took them over to Sarah's house. After we left I dropped Casey off at work and then I went to the precinct. When I got there I got the guys together and we went to the apartment to put together the nursery for the baby. It was dark out by the time we finished with the room. When we were done the door opened and Olivia and Casey came in and Casey was so excited. Everyone stayed for another hour and then left. It was a nice yellow room with toys and a rocking chair. We put the crib up against the wall and the rocking chair in a corner of the room. When we were alone we went out in the living room and watched the TV. After about an hour we fell asleep. We were both sleeping peacefully when I heard my phone buzz and so I answered the phone and looked down to make sure Casey was still asleep.

**Ok so its been awhile but here is your chapter. So in the next chapter Casey will be in her last month and the baby will be due any time in the chapter. I know she's only first month but I want more to happen so I'm going to move ahead a few months. In the next chapter you will find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl. Leave me a comment if telling me what you want the baby to be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so Casey is in her 9****th**** month and the baby is due at any time. I'm going to have surprises for you guys so this chapter will not be boring. Someone from one of our favorite characters past will rear their ugly little head. Thanks to RomanticNymph for reviewing. I don't own SVU,I only own my character.**

The last 8 months were the most exciting yet weird months that I've ever experienced. First we went to the doctor were we found out that we were not only the proud parents of a baby boy but, twin boys. Then around the end of the 8th month Casey got put on bed rest for being under stress. It's amazing how looking back on your life you see how great it's been and then waiting for not just one but, two new lives to come into the world makes it all worth the wait.

I walked into the living room were Casey had been sleeping on the recliner. I laughed to myself because when she was asleep was the only quiet time there was for me. Jamey, my next door neighbor would check in on Casey while I was at work to make sure she was ok. I walked over to her and placed my hand gently on her stomach. I bent down and kissed her. As I walked out I answered my phone.

"Bourne."

"Clifford it's Elliot and I kind of have some bad news."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Lowell Harris has escaped from jail and is coming after Olivia."

Before he could finish I hung up and ran towards the stairs. When I got to Olivia's apartment she smiled. I didn't tell her I just smiled and offered her a ride which would have worked if there weren't victim photos tapped onto the board when we got there. It also would have helped if there wasn't a picture of Harris on the board. Olivia looked scared and upset that I actually had to help her get to her desk. She seemed to be shocked. When she looked at me I saw shock and nothing else.

About 3 days had passed since Olivia found out that Harris escaped. I was getting out of my car when I was attacked from behind. I got the upper hand on the man but never, saw his face. He pushed me off and I saw his face right before he brought a pipe across my face.

When I came to consciousness I was tied up in a room. I looked over and saw a familiar figure tied up next to me. She was unconscious but slowly gaining a grip on reality. When she was awake the door busted open and a very familiar figure to Olivia walked in. he walked over to Olivia but before he could get close to her I moved in front of her. He chuckled as he picked me up and threw me against the wall we were leaning up against to were you could hear my ribs crack. When I came to I just saw Olivia. She seemed scared. I moved over to her and sat next to her and tried my best to comfort her but when she saw me she tried to get out of the rope and patch me up. I gave her a small reassuring smile and came up with a plan.

"Ok, liv, I'm ok you just have to reach into my pocket and get my pocket knife."

"Ok"

She went for my pocket and got my pocket knife. She slid it in my hand and I was about to cut the rope when Harris came in I almost dropped the knife but caught it last second. He walked over to Olivia but again I moved in front and he just laughed and walked over to a table and picked up my gun and then he emptied the magazine but kept two bullets in the gun.

"One is for you Bourne, and after I finish what I started with your partner it'll be her turn. How do you think your wife will feel when she gets the phone call that you couldn't take the pressure of the job anymore and you killed your partner and then yourself?

"She would never believe that."

"Oh, really, well isn't she pregnant and you know how those hormones can be. Yeah I've planned it out that once both of you are out of the picture I can take down the system that put me through crap. I'll be that comfort for a widow and raised your kids or I could just kill the both of you."

With that he was out the door and I finished cutting the rope. I moved over towards Olivia and cut the rope on her hands. We grabbed our phones and headed out a door and up some stairs. We headed out the front door. We ran and as we did Harris came out of nowhere and tackled Olivia.

"Come to an abandoned warehouse on the docks or she dies. Come alone and she lives."

He left in a car and I was standing there by myself. I walked for about 3 hours and when I finale got to the precinct everyone was shocked. They were sitting there trying to locate me and Olivia. Melinda came up and helped me to my desk where I sat on my desk and she patched me up. As I was buttoning up my shirt Preston came in with a panicked look on his face. He looked at me and almost broke down. Elliot took Preston into the other room just as my phone started to ring. I ignored it because it was Casey's number and I didn't feel like getting her something. I walked away from my desk and went to my car. I was pulling out and I was about 5 minutes from the warehouse when my phone rang. I looked and it was Jamey.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Clifford, it's Casey, she's going into labor and we are heading to mercy."

"Ok, I'll be there within an hour."

"Clifford, She's not going to make it that long."

"I have to go because I have to save Olivia and I promise I'll try to be at the hospital."

She said bye and we hung up. I sped even faster to the warehouse. When I got there I opened the door and I walked in to the warehouse and there he was just sitting there with Olivia. I pulled my gun and I pointed it at him. He had Olivia at knife point and was waiting for me. I walked closer but he broke skin with the knife. He smiled and then looked up to the corner of the ceiling then over to the wall. He had planted C4 on the wall and roof. He stabbed Olivia in the arm and ran towards the back. I picked Olivia up and ran out of the building when I got to the car the building blew. I looked over and Harris was stuck under a piece of rubble. I went and cuffed him and then moved the piece of rubble and then put him in the back of the patrol officers car and then I put Olivia in the passenger seat and I sped off to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital the nurses came out and got Olivia. I went with her as far as I could. Then I walked up to the front desk and found her brothers.

"Why aren't you guys with Casey?"

Luke looked up at me and said "Only the new dad is aloud."

They smiled and I walked up to the receptionist and asked for Casey Novak and she told me only dad can go in the room with a mom and new baby.

"I'm dad."

She smiled and led me to the door and when I opened it I saw Casey lying in her bed asleep. I walked over to look at the two beautiful boys sleeping in front of me. I put a finger in each one of the cribs.

"Their beautiful aren't they."

I turned around to see Casey smiling at me. I walked over and hugged her. She held on to me for a little while.

"Oh my god, Cliff what happened to your face."

"I went to save Olivia, all I have are a few broken ribs and this cut on my face."

"And is Olivia ok?"

"Well she's in surgery but, should make it."

She took a breath of relief. She then looked at me and smiled and looked over at the babies. I know what she was going to say but, I let her say it.

"We have to name them."

"How about Nathan, like after your grandfather."

"Ok, and Jacob as in your middle name."

She smiled and nodded. When we were done deciding the names she called a nurse in and the two boys were named. One was Nathan Robert Novak and the other was Jacob conor Novak. We filled out the papers and we were the proud parents of two beautiful baby boys.

When the nurse left everyone came in to see the boys and we were all like one big happy family. It was amazing to see that even after the hell we go through we know we have each other.

**Leave me a comment on what you think and let me know what you want to happen next. I was thinking of making it about 2 months later and setting the story in a trial for Lowell Harris, let me know if you guys like the idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I couldn't think of anything to write about the trial of Lowell Harris so I decided to give you guys a nice and emotional chapter. Here is what happened in the last chapter. Clifford and Casey had two beautiful baby boys and Olivia got attacked. She made a full recovery and returned for work and went and testified against Lowell Harris. The verdict was guilty and he is in a maximum security prison. I don't own SVU I just own my characters and my stories. To get all of the emotion of the chapter you can turn on the song American Soldier by Toby Keith while you read the chapter because this song inspired this chapter. Finale chapter will be Clifford's point of view overseas and yes, that is the next chapter.**

I woke up to the sound of the house phone. I answered and I heard the voice that scared the crap out of me. When I felt the weight in the bed shift I wanted to cry. I knew I had to do this for my family and my country because I'm an American soldier.

When I hung up the phone I looked over at Casey and I saw the look on her face and I hugged her. She started to break down in tears as I held her in my arms.

"Are you really going to go Cliff?"

I started to break down into tears as I tried to think of an answer that would make her feel better.

"Yeah Case, I really am going to go."

I got up and I put my uniform as I stood in the bathroom I thought of all of the memories of my dad and how he died out there on the line for his country and how it hit my mom losing him and then my brother the same way and I didn't want that to happen to Casey. I wanted to stay but I also had to do my duty as a marine to serve my country. At that moment I had a flashback to that night I was about 9 years old.

_I was helping my mom putting away the dishes when the doorbell rang. My mom walked over to the door with me following behind her. When she opened the door and saw the man standing at the door. My mom's facial reaction quickly changed to fear. I saw the man give her a letter and as my mom read it she started crying and she closed the door and sat in front of the door for an hour and the 4 of us sat next to her as long as we could. I took the letter and put it in a place where I would have it as long as I could so I knew my dad was a hero._

I walked out into the kitchen where I saw Casey crying as she hung up the phone. I walked up behind her and hugged her. She turned and hugged me and then pulled away. She walked away and went to go get the boys. I went and picked one of them up and strapped them into the car. When we were done I noticed I forgot the necklace Casey gave me for protection. As I was leaving the house I saw a picture of me and Casey painting our house. I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Casey and I walked into the house and saw how far along we had gotten and smiled. Olivia and everyone from the precinct were there and we had the best time. We had the boys in another room as they napped. We all had gotten into a paint fight. Had picked Casey up and used her as a shield and Olivia had taken a picture as we all lay on the floor and laughed._

I was in tears as I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me. I got in the car and smiled at over at Casey as I squeezed her hand as she pulled out of the drive way. As we were driving through the city and I started remembering all of the cases we have worked on these streets.

_We were chasing this rapist who had gotten Casey and was now using her as a shield. It was amazing as Casey stayed calm she got free from his grasp and she kneed him and I came into tackle him. Olivia cam e over and read him his rights._

I was sitting there looking out the window. We passed by a cop bar were all these memories had taken place for me and everyone at the precinct. We were passing the precinct and I started to break down because of all the memories and events that happened at that precinct.

_I walked out of the elevator and I walked over at two of the detectives that were sitting at a desk. I walked over to them._

"_I'm looking for captain creagen's office."_

_One of them pointed to his office and I walked in. I shook his hand and took a seat in one of the chairs in his office._

_2 hours later_

_I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl sitting on my partner's desk. I looked and they were leaving but Olivia left her cell on the desk so I took it and gave it back and she introduced me to Casey._

_3 weeks later_

_I was confronting Casey about something that happened in the courtroom and I asked her out and she said yes. _

All of these good times filled my head and I looked over and gave Casey a weak smile and she smiled back. We were going past mercy hospital I thought about all of times we were at mercy.

_I was being rushed into mercy on a stretcher as everything was going black. When I woke up I saw white and I looked around and saw all of my friends in there waiting for me to wake up. When the feeling came to my body I felt someone holding my hand. I looked over and I saw Casey holding my hand up to her face and I wiped a tear from her eyes and she smiled over at me._

We were approaching the airport and I started thinking about all of the times I was going to miss with the boys I looked over at them and smiled at them as they slept.

_I walked in and I looked at them. I couldn't believe I missed them being born._

"_There beautiful aren't they."_

_I looked over and smiled at Casey and I went over and I hugged her._

When we got to the airport I got out and I hugged each one of the boys and then I turned around I saw the whole gang there to see me off. I hugged munch then creagen.

"_Bourne I don't want you to mess this up. Make sure you don't give away your actual identity out there."_

"_I promise I won't captain."_

"_Good and you better not screw this up and make me regret doing this."_

I hugged Fin, Elliot, and Kathy.

"_Thanks for having my back out there El even though you ended up here. Thanks for having my back and saving my life EL, I really owe you one."_

"_No, you don't, because if it wasn't for you we probably would have died in there."_

_We hugged for a little bit and then Kathy and everyone else came in. She hugged me and thanked me for saving Elliot._

"_Fin I don't want you to get hurt to."_

"_Don't worry about it I want to find the guy who took our ADA Mr. proposes and don't tell anyone except for Olivia."_

"_Hey in my defense I didn't tell her it was Casey and thanks man."_

I walked over and hugged Olivia.

_I held my shirt up so she could put the wire on the shirt._

"_You know that's a nice six pack you have there detective."_

"_Oh, like you've never seen it before."_

_She playfully hit me in the gut and hugged me._

I walked over and hugged Casey and I started to tear up as she cried on my shoulder.

_The pastor asked Casey if she took me as her lawfully wedded husband._

"_I do."_

_Then he looked over at me and asked me if I took Casey as my lawfully wedded wife._

"_I do."_

Casey whisper in my ear.

"Cliff I love you and I want you to come home to me safe."

"I will and I love you too."

I was walking away when I turned around and looked at all the people that made up my life. I was about to turn around when Casey said something.

"Cliff, we want you to come back safe so be careful."

I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm a marine, it's what we do."

I turned around and got on the plane. Looked back and I saw them wave so I waved back before the door was closed and we were off to serve our country. I smiled knowing that they would all be alright while I was gone.

I looked up knowing I was doing my dad, my brother, and my sister some good knowing there was one more Bourne Protecting his country.

They would have proud known that I was protecting my country as an American soldier.

**Thanks for reading my story. The next chapter will be short, but it's just a quick view of Clifford overseas. I know the story was short, but I have another story for you guys so just bare with me. Please share what you thought about the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so it's been a while since I updated. This is the last chapter but I have another story on the way and I will work on a story where it's a full out C/O. I made Clifford go away in the army because I felt like I needed to test your loyalty to the story as a reader. I also love the thought that one of the characters is a marine. So here you go, the story will be Clifford writing letters to the squad.**

Dear Casey,

I miss you and the boys so much. I hate not being there to see them as they learn about the little things in life. I miss waking up next to you in the morning and I hate worrying about if I'm going to be the next person that gets killed. I think about you 24/7. I really just miss being around you all the time. I want you to know that I will try with all of my power to come home to you safely. I love you and the boys so much. You guys are my whole world. I love you and miss you.

Love,

Clifford J. Bourne

Dear Olivia,

I am writing you because I wanted you to know that I do still love you a little bit but, I was afraid before and you found someone else. What happened between us was an accident and we both have people who we love and care for. I got a note from Casey saying you're getting married to Preston which I think is amazing. It makes me happy knowing that you have someone that makes you happy and you really deserve that happiness liv. You will always have a special place in my heart. I miss you and I can't wait to get back to work.

Forever and always,

Clifford J. Bourne

Dear Stablers,

I really want to let you guys know I'm ok. Elliot you have been there with me through thick and thin. You had my back when we were partners and when we weren't. You are a role model for me and I hope you and your family have a wonderful life together. Kathy I really miss how you would show up in the precinct with dinner for Elliot but, it was always enough to feed the entire squad. You're an amazing cook and you have some amazing kids. You guys are amazing people that I have been blessed with knowing. I love you guys and hope you're safe.

May God bless your family,

Clifford J. Bourne

Dear Alex,

What we had was amazing. You were the first person I ever thought about marrying. I hated the fact that you guys thought you had to hide the fact that you were in witness protection. I would have kept it quiet but you guys dropped a huge bomb shell. Anyways I wanted you to know that I'm safe and I hope you like being the ADA for a while, while Casey is getting back on her feet. You will always be my first serious love. I want to thank you for showing me that I needed to grow up. You were my wakeup call and I will always love you for that.

All ways faithful,

Clifford J. Bourne

Dear Captain,

I'm ready to come home and be under your command once again. I'm ready to face the worst of New York. Thank you for being a father figure in my life when I was going through my rough patches. Thank you for always being there.

Sincerely,

Clifford J. Bourne

Dear mom,

I miss hearing your voice. I want you to know that I am coming home to you safely. I don't want you to miss me I just want you to know I'm coming back safe and sound. Mom I never want to let you down. I know I missed the holidays with you, Casey, and the boys but, I want you to know that I will always be your little boy and I miss you. I want you to know that I will never leave you here on earth without someone to take care of you. I will serve my country and I just want to make you proud. I want you to know that I love you and I will never leave you with a thought that you have to pay for everything and that I won't be around to raise my kids. I want you to know I will always be around for the boys and for you mom. I want to come home so I can be around familiar faces instead of people I hardly know. I miss you and everyone else. I love you and I will keep you in my prayers and hope you keep me in yours.

Semper Fidelis,

Clifford J. Bourne

**So this is where this story comes to a close. I would like to co-write with someone though. So if you want you can leave a comment and I'll try to get to you. I hope you guys like the chapter and want another. Please comment.**


End file.
